The UPA
by Sharkkiller53
Summary: After 4 years of absence in Elmore, Gumball Watterson returns to his family and begins to adjust to normal life. But how can he adjust with the knowledge and power he's gained over the years prior. How can he be normal, when every day is just counting down to the threat to come and when everyone sees him as the person he truly is?


**I'm giving it another go. I don't know maybe I'm in over my head, but I think I have finally found a way to make this story work. It has been a while yes, but I'm back and ready to wri- type. Let's see how it does, and as always, if you're a critic, your feedback is the most welcome. Also reviews, faves, follows, you name it. Geez it's been like 4 years since I first tried to write this. I hope it is a winner for you the reader. Welcome to the U.P.A.**

 **(Prolouge)**

The rain poured as if bullets were being fired toward the cold, hard concrete. The Watterson household. It had been five long years since the pair of tired eyes that stared at it from across the street had seen it or even thought of it. Its occupants, his family, hopefully were still the owners of the place where Zach was raised. He took one step toward it. Then another. He trembled at the thought of what they would say when they saw him. What they would do. It was his choice to leave any way. He was on the other side now, as if he were teleported there. He should turn back. Forget it. He was literally dead to them anyway. First step. Porch. Front door. He was wet, not in just rain but sweat and tears as well. The blue feline raised his paw. 'Turn back,' a dark voice said in his mind. His paw tightened into a fist as his eyes glued sht.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The night was cold and his soaked sweater was not helping him, but that wasn't the reason he was shaking. It felt like centuries for someone to open to the door. "I'm coming," an extremely familiar voice called out from the other side. 'Run now and don't come back,' the voice spoke. But, before he could make a decision, the door opened. There standing before him, was his mother. Zach swallowed his breath. He could change his accent and say he had the wrong address, unless-

"Oh my God." Nicole stared at her son in shock and disbelief. Tears formed in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her paw. "Gumball?"

He started to tear up as well. "Mom."

The next thing he knew, his mother has hugging him, crying into his shoulder, holding onto him as if he were going to go away again. He hugged back, not wanting to leave, wishing his past was not going to follow him. But it was. And what was coming was not going to be pretty.

(Elsewhere)

"Well, glad he gets a happy reunion." Blast muttered as he turned the screen off. He swiveled his chair to two others in the room with him. "So," He said clapping his hands together. "What now….im bored." He says looking at them. BM walked out and pulled out a sword. "Eh I could kick your ass in the ring again," He said smirking. Blast rolled back a bit. "Dante I expect your idea is gonna be better." The double tailed cat was not paying his attention to Blast though, instead, he quivered pointing at the screen. "G-guys…" The two turned to another screen and gasped. A menacing ship they knew all too well was heading straight for where their leader was. A suited man with a beard burst in and looked at the monitors. "Shit… tell me he had his coms." The team shook their heads and watched in terror of what entity on the ship would do…but he did nothing. The final member of the incomplete team entered. The cyborg navy blue cat growled when he saw what was on the screen and slammed his fist into it. "I told you…but you didn't listen." He turned and stormed out, leaving the others to figure out what to do about the menacing problem.

 **I honestly wanted this to be longer…but I have to start doing stuff with this story…like, Writing stuff with it lol…support if you like how this is going…it would rally help. I think in my honest opinion its good start,,,should have been longer and I swear if I didn't make any grammer mistakes I'd not recognize myself. I absolutely want criticism…just…in terms of how grammer and that stuff is. Ok..glad to be back and I shall continue.**


End file.
